Neko's Mating Season!
by Corolla
Summary: Our neko couples are in heat! Mating season's here and all they want to do is make love, love and more love. / Ichigo x Uryuu, Graphic Yaoi, OOC!


**A/N : Short smut! Teehee, neko!Ichigo and neko!Uryuu! are having a go at it during their mating season :D:D Btw, they're nekos... So cut me some slack about the meows okay? Just imagine Uryuu writhing. Enjoy!

* * *

**"Nyaaa~! Ichigo!" The dark haired neko moaned when Ichigo bit his cat ear. His face turned 10 different shades of red and the orange neko just smirked. Ichigo had Uryuu pinned underneath his body, his hands beside Uryuu's head. They were just playing around until they reached the fluffy bed in their room.

"Uryuu's voice is so sexy! It turns me on so much" During the mating season, they're always like this. They would spend a week with his lover in their house, making love as frequent as possible, until they can't even walk anymore. They've been together for as long as they could remember. And this particular ritual, they had done it ever since their puberty. They never grow tired of it! This pair was inseparable.

"Nnnghh… No, it's not- nngh~! It's not sexy!" Ichigo entangled their tails together as he grind his hips harder on Uryuu's. The paler neko's clothes were long gone. Ichigo took off his boxer, the only garment he had left on his body. He hissed when it brushed his rock hard erection.

"Of course it's sexy! Look at how hard I am right now." Ichigo purred and poked Uryuu's erection with his. They were equally hard. Their skin was flushed and sensitive, even the softness of the bed sheet on Uryuu's butt was turning into a delicious carress.

"Ichigo, Ichigo, touch me, pleaaase!" The younger neko begged, yearning for some kind of contact. "I feel hot all over…" Ichigo loved this side of Uryuu. Of course, he's also amazing in every single way possible, but once Uryuu let out his wild side, he's really, really needy and kinky. Of course, Ichigo was more than happy to help him with anything.

"Then tell me what you want me to do, Uryuu." Ichigo eyed the neko beneath him with a lustful stare.

"Lick me, Ichigo… Lick me all over…" Uryuu pulled Ichigo and guided his mouth to his neck. Ichigo smiled and darted out his tongue, slowly licking the exposed skin. Uryuu snapped his eyes shut at the sudden warmth that touched his flaming skin. He mewled and purred, thoroughly enjoying the sensation.

"Then?" Ichigo sucked the skin, leaving a purplish hickey. Uryuu panted heavier and tilted his head, allowing Ichigo more access to the milky neck.

"S-suck…" The playful neko left more hickeys.

"Where else do you want me to suck?" Ichigo came eye to eye with his lover, seeing a beautifully flushed wanton face.

"My nipples…" Uryuu said softly, a whisper that Ichigo almost couldn't hear.

"Where?" Ichigo teased. He nudged the hardened nubs, earning a seductive growl.

"There! Suck there, Ichigo. Suck my nipples."

"As you wish, then." Ichigo brought his lips to Uryuu's pink nub and nipped it, tweaking the other with his fingers. Uryuu's voice echoed throughout the room, or perhaps even throughout the house. He licked, sucked and nibbled on the flesh, making Uryuu shudder in pleasure.

"More, more… Lower, Ichigo!" Uryuu arched his back, wanting ever more contact. Ichigo knew perfectly well what to do. He left a trail of open mouthed kisses downwards, until he reached the dark locks all the way under.

"Oh you mean here, Uryuu?" Without waiting for an answer, Ichigo brought the throbbing erection into his mouth.

"MMREOOWR!" Uryuu meowed. "Ichigo!" The said man's skilful tongue circled the head while he sucked harder and harder each time. He tongued the slit and tasted that special flavor that belongs only to Uryuu. And to add the torturous pleasure, Ichigo grabbed the base of Uryuu's tail and slowly stroked.

Ichigo kept going. Sucking, stroking until he felt Uryuu tensing up. But he didn't want Uryuu to come just yet. He gave a long suck and let go, making a 'pop'. Uryuu glanced at his lover and pouted, missing the warm cave around him already.

"There will be more, my sexy kitty." Ichigo licked the end of Uryuu's tail, making it wet. Then he placed it in front of Uryuu's entrance. "Stretch yourself, Uryuu." Not wanting to hold any longer, Uryuu got on all fours and pushed his tail in, sighing at the intrusion.

Ichigo was watching the little show while stroking himself. In… out… in… out… The black tail appeared and disappeared into Uryuu's body. Ichigo couldn't hold on for much longer too. Uryuu's moans and mewls were too much for him to stand.

"Ichigo, please enter me. My tail alone is not enouugh~" Uryuu pulled out his tail and wiggled his butt. Ichigo grins and got up from his previous sitting position. He positioned himself. They don't need lubrication, not when Uryuu himself is so wet and slick.

"Gosh, Uryuu. You're always so tight!" Ichigo said after thrusting into Uryuu's hot cavern. Uryuu shivered hard. He would've come if it wasn't for Ichigo's tail grasping the base of his member.

No need to start slow, they move in perfect sync, hard and passionate. Ichigo kept hitting the spot that drove Uryuu screaming for more. They both loved this intimate moment. The bed creaked and the bed sheet was disheveled, but they couldn't care less. Ichigo kept thrusting into his lover and Uryuu kept moaning. They both reached their climax and came together. Ichigo came deep inside Uryuu, and Uryuu came all over the bed sheet. And still, they didn't care about laundry just yet.

"I love you, Uryuu." Ichigo nuzzled Uryuu's cheek.

"I love you too, Ichigo." This time Uryuu got up and pushed Ichigo down to sit on the edge of the bed. He nibbled Ichigo's cat ear and sat on Ichigo's lap, his butt on Ichigo's already awakening member.

"More?" Ichigo asked. Uryuu just smiled, nodded, and crushed their lips together in a sweet kiss.

* * *

**A/N : A bit rushed? Well it is a short smut.. What can I say? Just have the urge to write one.**

**Uryuu : *purrs* Mooore :3**

**Ichigo : *pants* I'm tired, Uryuu... It's already the 5th round..**

**Uryuu : *pouts* Last one?**

**Ichigo : *sighs and smiles* Okay.. okay.. *kisses Uryuu*  
**


End file.
